A Really Quick Story
Ah, Made by Igor ---- 'Summary' Igor-Luan-kun and Info-chan discuss panty shots. He goes to tell Sensei about Info-chan's panty trade. Sensei declares that she will be expelled for it, and calls the police on her. The police arrive and arrest Info-chan. Igor witnesses the entire thing. He decides to play video games with Pippi, stating that Info-chan deserved to be arrested. Meanwhile, Yandere-chan asks Saki Miyu where Senpai is. Saki doesn't know, so Yandere-chan looks for Senpai on the rooftop. She finds him there, manages to speak to him, and requests that they continue their conversation behind the school, under the sakura tree. She confesses to Senpai, to which he exclaims that he reciprocates her feelings. At the police station, a police officer tells Info-chan that she may be released soon. Igor, who has just beat Pippi again, accidentally grabs Pippi's tit in a moment of joy. Pippi blushes and after a moment of awkward confusion, agree to let go; both physically and mentally. W.I.P. Chapter 1: Panty Shot Problem *Igor: "Info-chan?" *Info-chan: "Yes?" *Igor: "Aren't Panty Shots...Perverted...?" *Info-chan: "Igor, look, many boys on this school are perverts, Inculding you." *Igor: "True." *Info-chan: "What's the point?" *Igor: "Nothing." *Igor leaves and goes to his classroom to notify sensei. *Sensei: "Something wrong?" *Igor: "Info-chan makes me and yandere-chan take panty shots of the girls...Ewww..." *Sensei: "WHAT?! SHE WILL BE EXPELLED!" *Igor: "Yeah." *The two walk to the Newspaper Club. *Info-chan: "What the hell now?" *Igor: "Well..." *Sensei: "You disgusting Pervert! You will be expelled!" *Info-chan: "What I did?!" *Sensei: "Take panty shots of female Students! I'll also call the police!" *Igor: "Yeah!" *Sensei calls the Police. *The Police Arrive and Arrest Info-chan. *Igor: "Info-chan deserved it." *Igor goes to the Computer room. *Igor: "Pippi?" *Pippi: "Yeah?" *Igor: "Well, I don't know why i'm doing here." *Pippi: "Oh?" *Igor: "So yeah, I'm bored. *Pippi: "Me too." *Igor: "I think we should play some Games." *Pippi: "Okay." *Meanwhile, with Yandere-chan at Saki's classroom... Chapter 2: Yandere-chan's confession...To Senpai?! and other stuff. *Yandere-chan: "Where's Senpai?" *Saki Miyu: "I don't know, Yandere-chan." *Yandere-chan: "Oh, Okay then." *Yandere-chan walks to the Rooftop. *Yandere-chan: "Is senpai there?" *Senpai turns out to be at Rooftop. *Senpai: "Yes, Yandere-chan?" *Yandere-chan: "Can we go to the tree behind the school?" *Senpai: "OK." *The two go to the tree behind the school. *Yandere-chan: "Senpai...I love you..." *Senpai: "Well...I love you as well, Yandere-chan." *Meanwhile, with Info-chan... *Info-chan: "God, Why?" *Officer: "You might get released soon..." *Info-chan: "...Yay?" *Meanwhile, with Igor and Pippi... *Igor: "I won again!" *Igor bends over Pippi, without realizing that he puts his hand on Pippi's Tits. *Pippi blushes. *Pippi: "Stop!" *Igor stands up. *Igor: "Sorry. *Pippi: "As long you don't touch my tits, i'll be fine." *Igor: "Alright." *Igor walks to the Rooftop. *So does Yandere-chan and Senpai. *Igor: "Yan-chan? it seems you confessed to Senpai." *Yandere-chan: "And i did!" *Igor: "What?!" *Senpai: "She's serious!" *Igor: "WHAT?!" *Yandere-chan: "He loves me!" *Igor: "Okay then..." *Igor walks away. Chapter 3: Released from Jail....then Killed *Info-chan is released from Jail and goes staright to Akademi High School's Rooftop. *Info-chan: "Missed me?" *Yandere-chan: "Of course." *Info-chan: "So...How was your day?" *Yandere-chan: "I confessed to Senpai!" *Info-chan: "Did i tell you that i love Senpai too?" *Yandere-chan: "YOU SON OF A- Senpai, leave." *Senpai leaves the rooftop. *Yandere-chan pushes Info-chan out of the rooftop. *Info-chan: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Info-chan lands hard on the hard ground, breaking her neck. she bleeds to her death. *Igor only watched, and screamed. *Igor: "WHY?! WHY?! I LIKED HER!" *Yandere-chan: "She loved Senpai!" *Igor: "You're fucking crazy!" *Yandere-chan points her knife to Igor. *Yandere-chan: "Say that again and you die!" *Igor: "..." *Igor leaves the rooftop. *Igor: "Must think of something, must think of something!" *Igor calls the police. *They quickly arrive, and they saw Yan-chan disposing of Info-chan's Corpse. *Police: "DON'T MOVE!" *Yandere-chan: "What? i was carring Info-chan to the nurse, she wasn't moving! *Police: "Liar! Her neck is full of blood!" *Yandere-chan: "...What?" *Yandere-chan drops Info-chan's corpse. *Yandere-chan: "...She loved Senpai! I kill everybody who loves Senpai!" *Police: Gasp "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER!" *The police arrest yandere-chan. Plot Twist *Police: "Wait, we're arresting somebody. SHE'S SAYING THE TRUTH, minus the killing part. *Yandere-chan is released. Final Chapter: Senpai learns the truth *Igor runs to the rooftop. *Senpai had returned to the rooftop. *Igor: "Senpai!" *Senpai: "What?" *Igor: "Yandere-chan...is a Psychopath!" *Senpai: "What?! I shouldn't have accepted her feelings!" *Igor: "I gotta agree with you." *The two hug. *Igor: "Never do anything stupid like accepting a yandere's feelings again. *Senpai: "OK, I will." *Igor: "Good." *The two walk down to ground level. *Igor: "I feel sorry for info-chan trough." *Senpai: "Same." *THE END Category:Unrelated